fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mata Ashita (zeti)
Mata Ashita is a cover song of Aoi Yuki's song of the same name. This song only appears in Zeti Precure Character Album Vol 2. Yumi Tomoe Dunes Sweet Child. Lyrics Rōmaji= "Sore ja mata ne" tte te o futte muri ni waratte samishiku natte Hodoukyou jitensha kakaete noboru hito konbini dareka no uwasabanashi kousaten shingou tooku no kurakushon shiranai dareka no warai au koe Kyou wa hitori de aruku kayoi nareta machi demo itsumo yori mo nandaka jibun ga chotto chiisaku omoeru yo "Sore ja mata ne" tte te o futte egao tsukutte samishiku natte honto wa mada hanashi tarinai kedo "sore ja mata ne" tte kotoba tte mata aeru tte uso o tsuite itsumo doori no egao de iu yo "mata ashita" Hitori ni wa nareteru furi o shiteru kedo honto wa sonna ni tsuyoku nai shi itsumo to onaji keshiki itsumo to onaji machi nani mo kawaranai hazu nanoni jibun dake ga chiisaku omoeru yo "Sore ja mata ne" ja nakutte "ato sukoshi" tte ieba yokatta ki ga tsuite hoshikute kitai shite ita kedo "sore ja mata ne" tte kotoba de mata jibun ni uso o tsuite itsumo doori no egao de kakusu kono kimochi "Sore ja mata ne" tte te o futte egao o tsukutte samishiku natte honto wa mada hanashi tarinai kedo "sore ja mata ne" tte koe sae todokanai hodo chikakute tooi itsumo doori ni ato ichido dake iwasete "mata ashita..." |-| Kanji= 「それじゃ　またね」って手を振って 無理に笑って　さみしくなって・・・ 歩道橋 自転車抱えて登る人 コンビニ 誰かのウワサ話 交差点 信号 遠くのクラクション 知らない誰かの笑い合う声 今日はひとりで歩く 通い慣れた街でも いつもよりもなんだか 自分がちょっと小さく思えるよ 「それじゃ またね」って手を振って 笑顔作って さみしくなって ホントはまだ話し足りないけど 「それじゃ またね」って言葉で また会えるって ウソをついて いつも通りの笑顔で言うよ 「また あした」 ひとりには 慣れてる フリをしてるけど 本当はそんなに強くないし いつもと同じ景色 いつもと同じ街 なにも変わらないハズなのに 自分だけが小さく思えるよ 「それじゃ またね」じゃなくって 「あと少し」って言えば良かった 気が付いて欲しくて期待していたけど 「それじゃ またね」って言葉で また自分に ウソをついて いつも通りの笑顔で隠すこの気持ち 「それじゃ またね」って手を振って 笑顔作って さみしくなって ホントはまだ話し足りないけど 「それじゃ またね」って声さえ 届かないほど 近くて遠い いつも通りにあと一度だけ 言わせて 「また あした」 |-| English= I wave, saying "well, see you later" Faking a smile, getting lonely... On the pedestrian bridge, a person goes up holding a bicycle Someone gossiping near the convenient store At the traffic lights, at the intersection, a distant car horn The laughing voice of someone I don't know Today I walk all alone, even on the same old streets, for some reason, more than the usual, I feel like I'm a little smaller I wave, saying "well, see you later" Faking a smile, getting lonely To be honest, there is still much to say But I say "well, see you later" Telling a lie that we can see again I'll tell you with a smile as usual "see you tomorrow" I pretend I'm used to being alone I'm not really that strong the same old scenery, the same old streets Even though nothing is supposed to change I feel like only I'm a little smaller Not "well, see you later" It'd be better to say "just a little longer" I expected that you'd notice me I say "well, see you later" Lying to myself again I hide this feeling with a smile as usual I wave, saying "well, see you later" Faking a smile, getting lonely To be honest, there is still much to say But even my voice saying "well, see you later" Close but too far away to reach you Let me say a thing once again as usual "see you tomorrow" Category:Songs Category:Cover Songs Category:Zeti Precure Category:Character Albums Category:Zeti Precure Character Album Series